


Не поддавайтесь панике, бегите сломя голову по плану эвакуации

by MandoDiao



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandoDiao/pseuds/MandoDiao
Summary: Утро не предвещало проблем.





	Не поддавайтесь панике, бегите сломя голову по плану эвакуации

Утро не предвещало проблем. На улице светило солнце, ветер задувал в приоткрытое в гостиной окно, а в доме было тихо и уютно. Джонатан уехал еще на заре на пикник с Нэнси, Уилл ночевал у Майка. Джойс была предоставлена сама себе, и если поначалу она постоянно волновалась за детей, то сейчас уже привыкла просыпаться по выходным в абсолютном одиночестве.

Она сидела за столом с чувством, будто наконец могла прислушаться к голосу внутри.

Странная мысль, легкое неоформившееся волнение подняло ее раньше обычного. Заглядывало ей в лицо, пока она готовила завтрак. Скакало рядом, пока она чистила зубы и приводила себя в порядок. Она даже задержалась возле зеркала, не понимая, что происходит, но пожала плечами и вернулась на кухню. Без радио, без телевизора, в полной тишине она сидела за столом, смотрела в окно на подъездную дорожку, когда мысль, наконец, достучалась до ее полусонного сознания. 

И оказалась настолько серьезной, насколько мог быть бульдозер, вот-вот собирающийся снести ее дом.

Накануне вечером Хоппер позвонил и сказал, что заедет за ней в четыре, если она не против. Она оказалась не против. И только положив трубку, она поняла, почему Джим долго хмыкал в трубку и мялся, задавая ей такой простой вопрос.

У них будет свидание. 

Сегодня.

Метафорический бульдозер включил зажигание и медленно начал движение к дому. Джойс замерла с кружкой в воздухе и издала совершенно не подходящий ее возрасту писк.

Следующие два часа она потратила на бессмысленные метания из комнаты в комнату с ворохом одежды, пока свежевымытые волосы липли к спине и шее. С такими успехами скоро ей придется принимать душ второй раз за день. Джойс была в отчаянии.

Она никогда не заморачивалась с одеждой. Она всегда считала, что в любой ситуации нужно оставаться самим собой, и одежда не имела никакого значения, если два сердца хотели быть друг с другом. Все эти убеждения трещали по швам, когда она смотрела на себя в зеркало и пыталась представить, как разденется перед Хоппером. 

Нет, теперь он Джим. Да, точно. Джим. Она собиралась перед ним раздеться, но у нее не было ни одного парного лифчика к трусам. Звук удара ладони по лбу особенно громко прозвучал в пустом доме.

Она взрослая женщина. Да, точно. Вот это правильный курс для мыслей. У нее двое детей. Работа. Страховка. Машина. Она дала бой невидимой сущности, что пыталась забрать ее сына. Она справлялась с такими проблемами, что многим и не снилось. Отсутствие парного нижнего белья не пошатнет ее здравомыслие.

Она вспомнила, что забыла побрить ноги, и бросилась обратно в ванную.

Это уже было не смешно. Ей не шестнадцать, чтобы так волноваться из-за парня. Сфера «свиданий» осталась позади, даже с Бобом все вышло совершенно случайно: он зашел в ее магазин, затем они поели мороженое во время ланча, и как-то само собой вышло, что они стали встречаться.

Сейчас она будто оказалась в комнате, где проходили модельные пробы. Она чувствовала себя голой, уязвимой, ей было страшно, а внутренний голос выступал в роли самого сурового судьи, задавая вопросы и выдавая такие требования, что она была готова изобразить обморок, лишь бы никуда не идти.

Пока она выключала воду, вытиралась и одевалась, ей показалось, что за дверью она слышала какой-то шум. Проверив, ничего ли не забыла, Джойс вышла в коридор и удивленно вскрикнула.

В ее гостиной стоял Билли Харгроув. Слава богу, она вышла в полотенце.

\- Звонка на двери нет, я стучал, потом увидел, что дверь открыта, и решил войти, - объяснил он и нахмурился, удивленно оглядывая бардак по сторонам, будто у нее в доме провели обыск. - С вами все нормально? 

Джойс нервно рассмеялась. Если бы это был Джонатан или Уилл, она бы тут же сделала вид, что все в порядке, чтобы они не волновались, но с Билли? Хоть он и держал образ «крутого парня, похитителя женских сердец», Билли тайно встречался со Стивом еще с весны, и она сама, прямо вот на этом диване, что сейчас утонул под одеждой, успокаивала его, когда он мучился сомнениями «насчет всего этого, этих отношений». 

\- Нет, - тяжело вздохнув, честно ответила она, взяла со стола пачку сигарет и нервно затянулась, привалившись к креслу. - Я вот на столько, - она показала крохотное расстояние между большим и указательным пальцем, - близка к истерике, потому что скоро иду в бар с Джимом, мать его, Хоппером, и все еще не знаю, что надеть. А у тебя как дела, милый? 

Билли снова оглядел хаос вокруг. 

\- Нужна помощь? 

\- Если у тебя найдется время, а то я стала слишком стара для этого дерьма. 

Несколько секунд он думал, облизывая губы и критично оглядываясь. Одолжив сигарету из ее пальцев, Билли затянулся и с плохо скрываемой брезгливостью поднял с ближайшего кресла кофту времен движения хиппи. 

\- Свиданка сегодня? 

Джойс вернула сигарету и затянулась сильнее, выдохнув в сторону длинную струю дыма. 

\- Ага. 

\- Есть что-нибудь сексуальнее этой рабочей одежды дровосека? 

\- Неа. 

Он помолчал еще несколько секунд и недовольно цокнул языком. 

\- Тогда за дело. 

Билли резким, агрессивным движением стянул с себя куртку, открыв взгляду незастегнутую рубашку. Джойс каждый раз удивлялась, как мальчик не мерз с местной погодой. 

Она хотела сказать ему спасибо, но ее вдруг кольнуло странное чувство, будто неловким словом она вызвала зловещего джинна, который без ее спроса собрался исполнить все ее желания. 

Хочет она того или нет.


End file.
